If I should die
by HeeroXDuo
Summary: Naruto sings..and everyone listens. Especially a certain Uchiha. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

HeeroXDuo: Wazzup peoplez!!!! It's been a while hasn't it?!

Sasuke: You baka! Why haven't you written anything yet?! Stupid woman!!

Naruto: Yeah...you haven't even uploaded a chapter for Forbidden Love!!!

HeeroXDuo: (laughs nervously) Ano..sorry! I have school and stuff so I haven't got time! Well I wrote this oneshot cuz I heard this song and it inspired me! I changed the lyrics a little bit…The song is called "If I should die" by Rare…I don't think they're famous so…you may not heard of it...but I love the song!!! So read it and review!!

Naruto: uh-huh…well anyway!

Sasuke&Naruto: HeeroXDuo doesn't own Naruto and the song!

_Talking Sasuke Thoughts_

Talkinf Naruto's thoughts 

**_SIGH_**….

Sasuke let out a big sigh as he looked around the room. All of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sand team, the Hokage, Iruka, and Jiraiya was there.

What the hell am I doing here? I don't even like parties……… Oh yeah… Flashback 

_Team 7 was in their usual spot waiting for their sensei, who was late as usual. It was peaceful and quiet just the way our Uchiha heir likes it. He was about to fall asleep when…_

"_**WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!????"**_

_Sasuke glared at the pacing blonde. 'Well so much for peace and quiet'_

"_Shut up Naruto! Be quite you're too loud!"_

"_But Sakura-chan-"_

"_I said shut up!!!" Sakura yelled as she hit her blonde teammate on the head. At this Sasuke narrowed his eyes at girl. 'How dare she hit my Kitsune!!! I should smack her and-" _

_But his trained of thought was interrupted when they heard a loud 'poof'_

"_Yo!" And ho and behold Kakashi appeared in al of his glory._

"_You're late!!!"_

"_Sorry but I had to take care of my little dolphin." _

_Sakura's left eye twitched dangerously as she said, "LIAR!"_

_Naruto just glared at his teacher, knowing what he meant. And Sasuke…well he didn't really care._

"_So are we doing a mission or what!"_

"_Nope we're not! We're gonna have a get-togethere party!!!"_

"_WHAT" was heard throughout Konoha._

End Flashback 

Sasuke wanted to hit his head repeatedly on the wall behind him as he listened to Lee sing "Too Sexy". Everybody has to sing...it was some stupid rule the girls made. And he almost cried in relief as Lee finished his song.

_I'm gonna kill him! Sensei or not! Well at least Lee's turn is over…but whose next?_

"The next is Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Well I guess TenTen answered that for me…I wonder what the dobe will sing…_

Sasuke watched as the blonde walked on stage, his face distant as he thinks of a song to sing. He went to the machine and picked a song. Everyone heard a beautiful sound of someone playing the piano, and after a couple of seconds Naruto began to sing.

Ooooh hooo yeah yeah…time

For the wonderful thing If I should die

If I should die I wish to sing you a song

planked down and let you know who I was all along

thanks for the ones who put up with me

I made my share of mistakes in this life that I lead

So what if I tried too hard I just want to be loved

I had my questions and doubts when I looked up above

But I know you exist 'why would you abandon me?

I never saw your face but there are times when you touch me

_**This song….how ironic. I know I did a lot of stupid things. All those pranks I did when I was a kid were just a cry of attention. The villagers always ignored me… like I didn't exist…I couldn't stand it! They could glare at me all day, spit at me, kick me, hit me, kill me...anything… but don't ignore me! Don't treat me like I'm not here! Like I don't exist! Please…don't…**_

Naruto continued to sing oblivious to the looks he was receiving. He was trying to keep himself from crying as his thoughts spiraled down to unwanted memories. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sasuke's intense stare.

"I didn't know Naruto could sing."

"Me neither."

"This song is so sad…"

_Naruto what are you thinking? Why do you look like you're about to cry any second dobe? …This song…you're connected to it somehow aren't you…_

I can't wait to see you but I feel now is not the time

I need to prevail and conquer what's mine

But if you feel you need to take me I suggest that you to do so

For now I shall fight the all my battles on my own

There's so much work to do I can sleep when I'm dead

Get rid of this alcohol that's eating my head.

I want to be as close to perfect that I could be

Catch your serenity and leave this world complete

_**I just wanted some attention, wanted someone to notice me…but all I got was cold looks…instead of hugs and kisses, I got bruises and black eyes…instead of comforting words, I got hurtful insults…and instead of gentle hands, I got a fist meeting my face…**_

And I'll never be a star Mother fuck the fame

At least I know what in my heart cuz I'll never be the same

I'll just visualize all my precious one's eyes

So I'll sacrifice to give them a better life

I just wanna see redemption cuz I've never been happy

I hide from this world cuz I don't think they understand me

They'll never figure out as long as I fight

I guess they'll hear me through the air tonight

If I should die

_**All of my hard works are for them...for my friends. I will become strong so that I can protect them! I would do anything for them...because they're all I have. I would sacrifice everything so they won't be sad. I will smile for them even though all I want to do is sit in a corner and cry…because they will need someone to make them smile after a long mission.**_

I thank the lord above for helping through this day

So many things to do in life so many words to say

And I forbid that anything should happens to me

If I should die

So much to look for and my life is incomplete

So much to work for man that you can't defeat

And I guess it really wanna let you think sometimes

If I should die

As I close my eyes I lay down I see images coming slowly

Photographic memories of me being a little stupid

Talk about mister ignorant mister remorse

Live for the day and now I was like "fuck tomorrow!"

I ain't gonna lie scarred so many famous innocence

The crazy lady it gets fatal

**_I remembered all those times when I was alone in my cold apartment longing for someone that I know will never come. Then I grew up and became an Anbu…and there was this one mission I could never forget. I was ordered by the council themselves to eliminate an entire village, because of a disease that was highly dangerous. I can still hear their cries, begging for me to spare their life. They tried to find a cure for it, but it was hopeless. They had no choice but to eliminate it before it spreads…_**

Everybody was shocked to see wet trails of tears dropping from Naruto's closed eyes. His face was unreadable, but they could see the slow flexing of the hands and his tense form.

_Naruto…Don't cry dobe…it doesn't suit you._

When a girl talks about suicide

Sayin that if she can't have me than she'd rather die

So I hold her to her words and I hold her tight

And I told her "Baby girl I ain't worth your life

Cuz if it was meant to be you'd be my wife

And we can solve situations, but ending your life

It won't give you answers to all questions

**_I was surprised when Hinata came to me one night. She hugged me desperately and told me she loved me, that she'll never leave me...I know I should be happy knowing that someone loved me…but.._**

Flashback

"Naruto-kun I love you."

"Hinata…I-"

"Please Naruto-kun don't say it…"

"I'm sorry...Hinata-chan…it's just that-"

"It's him isn't it You love him still, even though he chose **power **over **you**."

"I'm sorry…"

End Flashback

_**..but in the end I sat there all night holding her while she cried in my shoulder…Why did I have to love you bastard? There are a lot people out there…why did I have to fall in love with a power-hungry, brother-obsessed psychopath!!!**_

then I'll leave this damn world in a few seconds

that's not what god intended I'm here for a reason

Cuz so many have died and I'm still breathing

But then again you can't predict fate

Cuz when it's your time to go there's no escape

I think that mostly that got my brother to surgery

That was the most critical point of my life that's really hurting me

I was on both knees begging for forgiveness

I asked God to take my life instead of his

Crucial moment like this is what makes you say "why?" or wonder

If I should die

**_Then something horrible happened…Iruka-sensei was hospitalized and was on critical condition. It was all my fault! I'm the one whose supposed to be injured not him! Why did he have to block that incoming attack! I stayed up all night praying and begging God to take me instead of him…and I guess he pitied me so he granted my wish. I almost died of relief…_**

I thank the lord above for helping through this day

So many things to do in life so many words to say

And I forbid that anything should happens to me

And If I should die

So much to look for and my life is incomplete

So much to work for man that you can't defeat

And I guess it really wanna let you think sometimes

If I should die

10 10 I was brought to Earth

The people throw rocks and dirt at me on the day of my birth

My mom got deceased when she had me

she stayed strong and fought and fought

but she didn't recovered from it

That's why the people here

they said I was the evil one,

I was cursed that night, I was the unlucky one

the Fourth Hokage's youngest son

that would kill everyone of them when I get older

_**The day of my birth…how I hate it. The moment I was born was the day I was cursed by own father…Not many people know it, but I'm the youngest son of Arashi, the Fourth Hokage…My mom died night too and that's why my family started to hate me. They wouldn't accept me because they think I was evil, they expect my to kill them all when I'm old enough. So in the end I was left all alone to tend for myself…they left a infant to survive the world on his own!**_

At the age of four some lady tried to poison me

She poured Mr. Clean in my milk

To see if I'd collapse but I didn't

You know who you are

I told some people but got the beating

_**There were many assassination attempts I encountered when I was growing up. Once a month, once a week, twice a day…If I didn't have Kyuubi I would have been dead by now. They happen so often that I couldn't trust anyone anymore…**_

Five years later the best time of my life

Became a naughty boy but everything was still tight

A group of crazy girls talking about this and that

Walking around the city teasing me till dawn

At the age of twelve the worst time of my life

Someone very special left me and my friends behind

I looked up to him he was my idol

I see her cry every night even I cried sometime

_**When Sasuke left I…I almost lost the will to live. He was always there with me. He was the one that understands me the best…but he left. He left the village, his friends, the one that loves him… he left me… and I almost went crazy. Because the thought of him not being here with me is just unbearable...see you're even making me sound so cheesy Sasuke…**_

And now that I'm at the age of sixteen I've got to stay strong

Hoping nothing bad will go wrong

And my life's anything but positive

but there ain't nothing much I could do

**_And now I'm here…and my life hasn't changed a bit...how pathetic… _**

If I should die

I thank the lord above for helping through this day

So many things to do in life so many words to say

And I forbid that anything should happens to me

And If I should die

So much to look for and my life is incomplete

So much to work for man that you can't defeat

And I guess it really wanna let you think sometimes

If I should die

If I should die yeah eh…

* * *

Sooo how'd you like that?! I think it's horrible…well anyway stay tuned for chapter 2! What do you think is Sasuke's reaction to the song? Read Chapter 2...or maybe I'll just end it here…you guys tell me okay!! And I might write a sequel and it explains Naruto's family...if I get enough reviews though...we'll see! 


	2. Silence

* * *

HeeroXDuo: To all my readers I'm very sorry for updating so slow...I was kinda busy. laughs nervously

Sasuke: Tch. glare

Naruto: Your slow alright! TEBAYO!!!

HeeroXDuo: he he he...well anyway this is my 2nd chapter enjoy..although it's quite short. Oh! And i don't own Naruto.

Charpter 2

Silence…

Shocked silence…

That was the words that can perfectly describe the reaction of Naruto's audience. Nobody spoke, not even a movement can be heard. It's as if time was frozen.

Naruto hated it. Out of all things he experience in his pitiful life, silence was the most thing he couldn't bear. He couldn't stand coming home to his lonely apartment because he knew it would be quiet and dark. And being quiet in Naruto's opinion was being alone. There was no one waiting for him to come home, no one to hug and kiss him the moment he open the door indication his return, and no one to greet him yelling, _"Welcome home!"_ Those simple things and simple gestures were what Naruto ached to have, what Naruto envied from other kids.

Silence also meant that Naruto is being ignored, so he'd do stupid stuff to get other's attention. He would prank people, dress in horrid bright clothes, be annoying, be an idiot, and be loud as he can be because he knew it would get their attention. He'd rather be insulted and beaten to death than being ignored because even though he was being hurt it meant that they were acknowledging his presence. It meant that he **existed**. That the pain proved that he was **alive**. Call it pathetic but silence, to Naruto, was unbearable.

So in short, Naruto+silencealone and ignored.

Simple deduction isn't it, simple to understand…

Ya I thought so too…

So why does people still ignore Naruto knowing the fact that it cause him unbearable pain?

Naruto couldn't stand the silence so he did what he do best…

He run…

And the others could only watched in surprised as Naruto run away.

* * *

"Um…what the hell just happened?" Kiba asked still looking at the direction where Naruto disappeared.

**_PUNCH!_**

"Ow! What the hell Ino!?" Yelled Kiba rubbing the sore spot in his head where the blond kunoichi had hit him. Akamaru whimpered sensing his masters distressed, and Kiba rubbed his ears to comfort him.

"Well dog breath what do you think happened! Naruto just run away! Idiot!" Ino growled at the dog lover (_**HeeroXDuo**: __lol__ get it__?! G__rowled! Dog lover! __Lol__ XD. **Naruto**: sweat-dropped **Sasuke**:Idiot…)_looking irritated and worried at the same time. Irritated because of Kiba's stupidity and worried because of Naruto's sudden disappearance.

"K-kiba Kun a-ano a-aare you o-ok?" a soft stuttering voiced interrupted. _(Wonder who that is? )_

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata."

"bark bark"

"Excuse to interrupt but me have more important things to deal of!" Sakura and Iruka yelled at the same time both worried for their friend/favorite student.

"Ma ma…Sakura and Iruka-kun is right" said Kakashi looking worried and for once not reading his favorite orange book.

"Yeah we have to find Naruto-kun." Neji said calmly but if you look closely he haw very tense as if he was ready to take off any second and look for his friend.

"Hm." said Shino quietly looking bored but everyone noticed a bug coming out of the boy and said bug flew to the direction Naruto took off.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned although everyone can see he was worried because he was looking around as if analyzing where Naruto would go best.

_**Munch munch**_. Chouji was eating as always but in a very _very_ slow pace.

"We must hurry before Naruto's power of youth disappears

"Naruto…you dobe," whispered a certain concerned raven haired Uchiha as he and the others run in different direction in hope to find their blonde haired friend faster.

* * *

And there! My 2nd chapter is done and I promise the 3rd ine won't be as late as this! I hope...Well I need reviews!!! 


End file.
